The Power of Friendship and Betrayal
by iseealivepeople
Summary: After Stan, Kyle, and Cartman develop superpowers, Kenny, feeling jealous and left out, teams up with Butters and Tweek to take them down. Warnings: Contains foul language, possible slash, and possible violence. Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a fic I am working on with a friend of mine.**

 **Do not worry, I am still working on The Bet :)**

 **Also, Kenny might be a bit out of character.**

 **Kyle's POV:**

* * *

Weird things happened in South Park all the time, alien abductions, crab people, hell, we even have Jesus living in our town. However, despite all these weird things, nothing was as weird as what happened to Stan, Cartman, and myself last week.

It started out like any other Wednesday, Cartman was ripping on me for being a Jew, and I was calling him a fat ass, and Stan was just standing there looking fed up with our fighting, when all of the sudden, I started yelling at Cartman, but the words that came out of my mouth, were so fast it sounded like I was a tape that had been sped up x 1000. I didn't know what was happening, so I decided to run to the nurse's office to see what was what. The weirdest part, was that I arrived there less than a second later, even though I was on the other side of the school. It was then that I realised that I had developed super powers.

It didn't seem logical, I wasn't bitten by any mutant bug, and I hadn't been exposed to any chemical waste, it just didn't make any sense.

My day had only gotten weirder from there.

In third hour, Gym, we were playing kick ball, when Stan sudden sprouted claws and fangs during the game, I soon learned that he could also smell, hear, and see things way better than a normal person could, I guess he developed some sort of power like Lucas Winnick from No Ordinary Family or something.

Cartman's powers were what scared me the most, during Science class, I learned that he could read minds, he knew all the answers, and there wasn't anyway he could have been cheating, unless he read the teacher's mind, and I knew he wouldn't know the answers on his own. My fears were confirmed when he asked me about a certain person I had been thinking about earlier.  
Cartman reading minds, this isn't going to end well.

Out of all of us, Kenny was the only one who didn't develop powers, which I found kind of strange, usually when something weird happens, it happens to all four of us, and sometimes Butters, however, he hadn't gained any special abilities either.

This is way more than just pretending to be super heroes like we did when we were younger, this is real life, how we were going to deal with our new found abilities, I had no idea, I just hoped we'd make it out alive.

* * *

 **Kenny's POV:**

I slammed my fist on the table, it didn't seem fair that Kyle, Stan, and Cartman got to have powers that people actually remembered, whereas I had to kill myself, literally, to make people see that I had a power, and even then, they still didn't remember!

It didn't seem fair, that they got all the glory, while I was always shoved into the background, nearly fading into obscurity.

I knew I sounded like a selfish and envious bastard, but after years of this, it was a bit hard not to be bummed about everything.

"Is everything okay, Kenny?" Kyle asked. I let out a sigh, I had forgotten that I was currently sitting at the lunch table.

"It's fine." I replied, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"What's the matter, Kinny, did one of your hoes turn out to be a man again?" Cartman asked with a snort.

"No, and that never happened in the first place." I growled, my old Mysterion voice coming out.

"Kenny, if you're upset that we got powers and you didn't-"

"I'm not upset okay?" I said, cutting Stan off. I knew that it was no use being rude to my friends, that wouldn't help anything. However, there was something I could do, something that would get me noticed by everyone, I just hoped it wouldn't hurt my friend too badly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cartman's POV:**

"I think Stan is super cute." I heard the thoughts of Bebe Stevens say, as if she were talking to me as plain as day.

"Kick ass." I muttered to myself, with this power, I could have dirt on everyone in the school, including Kyle.

However, as fun as my power was, it wasnt always like that, when I first developed it, I had started hearing everyone's voices at once, and I couldn't turn it off. For the first few days, my mind was constantly buzzing with thoughts that I couldn't even decipher, it nearly drove me mad.

I learned that if I just focused on a certain person, then I'd be able to hear their thoughts, and everyone else's thoughts around me disappeared.

After I figured that out, I tried it out on Kyle, only to find he didn't have very many interesting thoughts besides his erotic thoughts about Scott Tenorman, it started out with those ginger buttholes vowing to get revenge on me, and then it ended very sexually.

I didn't care much that Kyle had it out for me, it's not like he could actually hurt me. Due to genetics and being sick A LOT as a child, Kyle didn't get very big unlike me, I guess it helped to have a Denver Bronco as a father.

Out of the four of us, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and I, I was the tallest, followed by Stan, and then Kenny, and then Kyle.

Seeing that Kenny's dad is one of the tallest men in South Park, he probably would have grown up to be the tallest of us, if it had not been for malnourishment, and living in a stressful environment most of his life.

Other kids who had their heights stunted by outside factors are Butters, stressful environment, and Tweek, coffee and stress. However, those things don't ALWAYS affect someone's height, but in these cases, they seemed to.

"I think Kyle is extremely cute." My head snapped up and I peered around the hall, until I found my eyes resting on the only person left there besides me; Jimmy.

* * *

 **Butter's POV:**

I hadn't been at school the past few days, despite my parents threats to ground me until I was fifty, the truth was, I was a bit afraid to go to school, there was no telling what Cartman could do with his new found power.

When I first learned that they had powers, I realised that I had to take them down before they, especially Cartman, hurt anyone with their powers.

My mind then flashed back to something that happened a few days ago.

I knew it would be hard, poor pathetic little Butters probably couldn't do it, but I knew someone who could...

I jumped off of my bed, and headed towards my closest as I started to laugh manically, I threw the closet doors open in a flourish and reached in and grabbed my Professor Chaos uniform, that I had altered each time I grew a bit.

"No, I may not be able to stop Cartman, but I know that Professor Chaos can." I muttered darkly, rubbing my hands together. I supposed stopping Cartman wouldn't be an evil deed, in fact, it would be kind of heroic, but I would be taking down Stan and Kyle as well. Even though they were pretty mean to me, they could still have their nice moments.

Oh well, Professor Chaos doesn't care about nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stan's POV:**

Wendy's coming, I thought happily to myself, recognising her scent. Due to my unexplained powers, I could now smell people coming from over a mile away, and everyone had their own unique scent; surprisingly, Cartman's wasn't Cheesy Poof scented.

"Guess who?" Wendy cooed, covering my eyes with her hands, even though I easily smelled and heard her coming, I pretended to act surprised.

"Hmm, I don't know, Kyle?" I guessed.

"Nope, guess again." She said with a small laugh.

"Uh, Cartman?"

This earned me a slap upside the head.

"Oww." I groaned, holding where she hit, Wendy can pack a pretty mean punch, hell, I'm sure she hits harder than me even.

"You deserved it." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Probably." I admit, there are few things worse than being compared to Eric Cartman.

"So, how's the whole power thing working out?" She asked. Wendy is one of the only people besides Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and Butters who knows we have powers. When my powers went haywire in gym last week, I had told everyone that the fangs, claws, and golden eyes were part of a tactic to scare the other team to give us an advantage. Not surprsingly, they all bought it, except Wendy. After a few days of badgering, I finally gave in and told her what happened to us, I'm glad I did though, I couldn't imagine keeping this is a secret long from her.

"It's good, I learned that I can also communicate with animals, I talked to Sparky Jr today, but he's not very interesting, all he does is bitch about how we don't feed him enough table scraps." I replied, sitting down on one of the lawn chairs, Wendy takes a seat in the other one.

"Hey hippy, hey bitch." Cartman greeted us.

"Don't call my girlfriend a bitch." I groaned, wondering what he's doing here.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." He said as if he just read my mind, wait, he probably DID read my mind. Out of all the people who could have gotten telepathy, it HAD to be Cartman. I was surprised he hadn't started using it to make Kyle's life miserable, however, there was little he could do that I knew of for that to be possible.

"Stop thinking of Jewfag and listen, I think that we should kill Kenny." He said.

"What why?" I asked, whenever Cartman doesn't want to deal with a problem, he usually suggests killing someone, usually it's Kyle or Butters.

"Because I think he might have been taken over by an alien or something, I can't read his mind." He replied.

"Oh really?" I said, wondering what Kenny's secret was, and if he would be willing to help me.

* * *

 **Tweek's POV:**

"Tweek, remember you have to put the tin foil on UNDER your hat." Kenny said sternly.

"Gah! That is way too much pressure!" I exclaimed, having to remember to put tin foil on under my hat, having to remember to wear my hat, I usually don't wear a hat, hats suffocate my head, but Kenny said we have to wear hats if we don't want Cartman to read our minds. Cartman reading our minds, that's terrifying man, I couldn't imagine what Cartman would do if he read my mind, he'd probably post all my most private thoughts on an online diary or something!

"So fellas, what's the first order of business?" Butters asked. A few days ago, Butters, Kenny, and I banded together to form a team to take down Cartman, Stan, and Kyle. Butters came up with the idea because he knew that it would only be a matter of time before someone ended up being hurt with their powers, plus he was sick of how they always bullied him. Next Kenny joined the group, he joined because he was sick and tired of always being pushed back into the background.

Then I joined, I joined because I was sick of how they thought they were better than everyone else, and also I needed some people on my side in case Cartman decided to record my most private thoughts online.

"I think first we should learn how and when they got their powers." Kenny said.

"How are we gonna do that? Kyle and Wendy are the smartest kids in school and they haven't even figured it out." Butters said.

"They're thinking too logically, they're not thinking outside the box." Kenny explained.

"That makes sense." Butters said. I nodded and took a sip of my coffee, it was hazelnut.

"Okay, so that's that, just remember to wear your tin foil, we can't have Cartman figuring out our plans." Kenny said before leaving the room, leaving me with a lot of thoughts weighing on my mind.


End file.
